Caught in the Middle
by CombatWars
Summary: Hermione is looking for Harry, but finds him in an interesting position. What's going to happen?


"So, we haven't done it a few weeks, and I swear if you don't take me, I'll go straight to Malfoy."

Harry looked up at those words to see a very angry red-headed girl standing in front of him with bags under her eyes.

"Wha?" he asked still confused.

"I said, if you don't fuck me raw, you'll be listening a play-by-play recap on what Draco does in bed tomorrow during breakfast." Ginny said, her eyes filled with rage on how her boyfriend was acting.

Harry realized that he was spending most of his free time with the bushy brown-haired best friend of his, in the library, common room, everywhere. Despite already having the top score just below Hermione, he still found excuses to be near her, to see her smile and hear her laugh and in doing so was pushing away his girlfriend. Not knowing if Hermione would even return his feelings, he went for Ginny, and realized his only chance at romance was slipping away. With one glance at the sleep and pleasure deprived body of his girlfriend, he knew what he should do. With an animalistic growl, he lauched himself at her and she fell back with a happy whoop.

[BREAK]

Hermione stood pacing the corridor near the library. It wasn't like Harry to be so late to one of their little "study sessions", most of which she used to stare at the love of her life. He had this relaxed face when he read interesting novels, such as those written by Dan Brown and Tom Clancy. She had to stop herself from pushing away his book and just snog him full in the mouth. She shivered in anticipation on what she steeled herself to do today. She would declare her undying love for him.

[BREAK]

Ginny stuck her tongue into Harry's mouth for dominance. As they fought, Ginny's hand went down and pulled down his jeans, exposing his pygmy puff boxers.

"Cute..." she remarked, clearly surprised on his choice but was stopped from further use of her vocal chord with Harry's lips crashing ontop of hers.

[BREAK]

Hermione looked the Great Hall, locker room, Quidditch Pitch, nearly everywhere for him. As she began to give up hope, she remembered one place she didn't look. The Gryffindor Common Room, probably reading up on Clancy's new book, "Dead or Alive". As she began to run towards the Common room, she felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head, saying there might be a reason he's late. She decided to totally ignore it, and saw the Fat Lady.

"Blubberbutt" she panted out.

[BREAK]

"Oh Harry!" Ginny squeled.

He had forgotten how sensitive to his touch Ginny was. He was in the process of relieving his tensions when a familiar bushy headed girl came bounding out of the Portrait.

"Harr-"she gaped at him.

Unknown to both, Ginny slipped away as Harry stood in the nude, his little major staring proudly at Hermione. He stood there like a deer in front of headlights. Frozen.  
She for one went into shock. It might've been the sight of an actual cock, but either way it made her shiver in excitement, her knickers getting wet. She didn't notice Ginny behind her until her arms came from around her side and slid into her skirt and was fingering her pussy.

"OH!" Hermione screamed from shock and pleasure.

"Come here Harry, seems like she wants you." Ginny said, while her other hand was enclosed over one of Hermione's breast.

Having regained some of his senses, he grinned at the thought of fucking both women of his dreams.

"Coming honey." he called back, retriving his wand. After banishing Hermione's clothes, he walked up to the woman who was being fondled by his girlfriend.

"Honey, it's time for her to be pleasured." he said.

Hermione's eyes opens wide at the thought. Of course she has always wanted him, but not like this! Further thoughts were pushed from her head as Ginny went behind her and started to finger her other hole.

"Seems like she wants it Harry. Do it, fill her up." she whispered into Harry's ears.

Pain beyond belief hit her as he broke through her barrier.

"Don't worry, you'll like this later on." he whispered huskily into her ears, making Hermione shiver.

He slowly pushed in and out while Ginny looked on. She couldn't take it any longer and had to participate. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the floor being serviced by Harry, while licking Ginny's sex. Her body was on fire and she wanted to melt into the floor. She knew she couldn't last much longer in the position she was in. She felt his member throb in her, knowing that he was about to climax too. With a strangled yell, he shot his seed into her, which triggered a reaction. Feeling his seeds shoot inside her, she climaxed, resulting in her biting down on Ginny's clit, therefore making her orgasm too. A thoroughly ravished Hermione made to stand up before being pulled onto Ginny. She heard of this position before. It was something like 69. Before she could confirm it, she felt her tongue flit in and out of her pussy and lost all conscious thought. She started to return the favor. All of a sudden, she felt Ginny's mouth grin, and before she could ask why, she felt another two hands on her thigh.

"I promise this won't hurt." said a husky voice before starting to bugger her.

With a whimper, she felt herself fall limp on Ginny as his enormous cock went into her anal hole, while Ginny continued her licking on Hermione's sensation was too much for her, she climaxed times and times again before Harry and Ginny finally did.

"So, did you have a good time?" asking Harry with a mischievious glint in his eyes. 


End file.
